<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Purple by ProcyonKiryu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669659">Little Purple</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProcyonKiryu/pseuds/ProcyonKiryu'>ProcyonKiryu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>There is a family Among Us [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Baby Acquisition, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Swearing, but nothing explicit, well kid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:22:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProcyonKiryu/pseuds/ProcyonKiryu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>White is here on a mission.<br/>Kill everyone and sabotage the ship.<br/>Return to his planet.<br/>Easy.<br/>Fast.<br/>He had already done it before.<br/>But he didn't count on what would happen...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Impostor &amp; Mini Crewmate (Among Us)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>There is a family Among Us [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little Purple</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've seen some Crewmate &amp; Mini Impostor fanworks but...how about the other way around?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>White, real name Stephen Kiryu, was the only Impostor in a crew of five astronauts. They had sent him alone because the crew was small and he already had experience in those missions although he was barely 18 years old.</p><p>Sabotage.</p><p>Kill.</p><p>Everything simple and fast.</p><hr/><p>He met them on the trip to The Skield.</p><p>Lime and her diva attitude. Metaphorical poison on the tongue almost as deadly as an imposter's.</p><p>Cyan. Small and naive. Friend of all. Somewhat clumsy.</p><p>Blue. Bitter and irritable. Friend of nobody. Efficient in all tasks.</p><p>And Purple and his eight-year-old child.</p><p>White didn't remember their names. They probably don't either.</p><p>It was easier to remember a color than a name. Especially among so many missions where the companions came and went. They rose through the ranks or died. Perhaps that is why MIRA had established that there could be no spacesuit of the same color as another in a crew.</p><p>For some unknown reason Purple's child liked Stephen the moment they saw him. The instant their father look in another dirrection, they ran out and grabbed White's leg with joy.</p><p>Purple realizing this, brusquely pushed his child away by muttering hasty apologies to White and sternly scolding his child.</p><hr/><p>Arriving at The Skield was easy and everyone began their missions.</p><p>Some missions were tedious, others difficult. But they did it.</p><p>There were a couple of "failures" in the reactor and oxygen, but otherwise everything was going smoothly.</p><p>Until the first murder happened.</p><hr/><p>Stephen was hungry for human flesh and Lime's attitude gave him a headache so she was the first to drop dead.</p><p>The lights on The Skield went out and everyone ran toward Electricity. White included.</p><p>There, right in front of where the electricity was regulated, was Lime's body. White, who had used a vent to have an alibi, pretended to be horrified like everyone else.</p><p>But he was truly horrified when little Purple began to cry and, instead of his father comforting thrm, his father hit them hard.</p><p>Even though he felt sick because of Purple's attitude towards his child that was not his problem.</p><p>Not, it was not.</p><hr/><p>The next thing White did was activate the O2 leak.</p><p>They all quickly ran to the oxygen. As he walked through Administration to the O2 panel, White heard a sob.</p><p>There, right where the card slid, was Purple's little child.</p><p>Stephen was dumbfounded Blue, who hadn't noticed the child, put the code in the panel, ending the alarm.</p><p>Stephen carefully approached the fallen child and muttered softly reassuring words until Purple came from the other panel.</p><p>Purple when he saw his son, instead of looking relieved he looked enraged. He grabbed his son roughly by the arm and led him away.</p><p>White and Blue watched the two of them leave.</p><hr/><p>Stephen stayed up all night while the others slept.</p><hr/><p>The next to die was Blue. In Reactor. The body was discovered after hours of work when White, bored that the body wasn't found, actived the Reactor malfunction.</p><p>Obviously he had an alibi. They all had it after hours after Blue was dead. That didn't prevent an emergency meeting. It was necessary as there were only three of them left.</p><p>Purple yelled at them and called them both sus. White stares at him blankly as Cian cried and swore she was innocent.</p><p>In the end Purple leaves in a rage, leaving his child behind him.</p><p>When the child try to follow him, he yells at them about everything. But amid all the ranting from Purple, Stephen learns the story behind Purple and his child.</p><p>Purple didn't want to be an astrounate, he just wanted to make a lot of money. That is why he married an astronaut who also wore the color Purple. She died giving birth to lil' Purple and Purple's life had been "screwed up" ever since. He had to "put up with" his child and pretend that he missed his wife and was following his dream to get the double the money. Which was total shit.</p><p>White watched as Purple walked away while little Purple stood there crying.</p><p>Stephen approached the little chid and took care of them. Like he always did.</p><p>When little Purple was hungry it was Stephen who had to feed him.</p><p>On nights when they had nightmares, he comforted them after his father kicked them out of his bed.</p><p>Basically Stephen looked after the little one.</p><p>He had told himself that it was not his problem. No, it was not.</p><p>But he was already fed up. Now it was his fucking problem.</p><p>And he was going to fix it.</p><hr/><p>The next day he activated O2 when he knew that Purple was on the card mission.</p><p>As he calculated, he went to the panel next to him.</p><p>White went after Cyan, who was going to the other panel, and there he killed her.</p><p>He didn't deactivate the O2, knowing that Purple would come their way.</p><p>Bingo.</p><p>With only a few seconds to go until they ran out of oxygen, Purple appeared quickly growling over lazy crewmates and slow childs. Beside him was the little Purple, who was coming after him only because Purple had dragged him along.</p><p>Upon seeing the scene, Purple stopped, dumbfounded.</p><p>White grinned devilishly as he turned off the O2, staining the panel with blood.</p><p>White was going to enjoy this death. It was going to be the most satisfying death of his career.</p><p>And it was. He quickly stuck out his tongue and pierced Purple's chest.</p><p>White approached Purple's body, enjoying every second as Purple's life faded away.</p><p>Then White looked at Purple's child.</p><p>White was stained with blood.</p><p>White had killed his father and other humans.</p><p>But little Purple was looking at him with relief in their eyes.</p><p>Their life had been torture and no one had ever helped them.</p><p>No one except Stephen.</p><p>Little Purple began to cry for all the accumulated feelings and threw theirself to hug Stephen like the first time they had met.</p><p>Only this time Stephen reciprocated.</p><p>-I'm going to take care of you, little one. I swear, I will never abandon you.</p><p>The little boy nodded in his chest.</p><hr/><p>Later Stephen and little Purple were on Earth.</p><p>Stephen had come up with the perfect lie. Cyan had been the impostor all this time.</p><p>Cyan and Purple had killed each other at the O2.</p><p>It would have been a bit sus, but little Purple backed him up and White was able to shake off any suspicions.</p><p>Later, little Purple, now legally Procyon Kiryu, was Stephen's new brother.</p><p>And the two lived happily.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This will be part of a series that I will write until I gather the final crew that will be a bunch of OCs (Yes, Procyon started as an OC but I already used that name for Tumblr and the rest is story). I wanted to make a fanfic with the whole crew but I realized that with the impostors I would have to kill someone and...no :(</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>